


Gone

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Darkine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Christine is gone.





	Gone

Dubhan and Ciaran sat outside Christine’s room. Michael and Dark were in there now, and the doctor had said only two people could go in at a time. Dark had looked guilty, apologetic, as he swept through the curtains. He knew what was coming. They both knew. And Dark was thankful for these last moments with her. For that, Dubhan sacrificed his own goodbyes.  
Ciaran hugged his boyfriend tighter to his side. He’d seen Christine’s wounds, saw the blood. He knew, without being told, what was happening. And what was going to happen to Dubhan. But he’d rather not think about that just now. Right now, the wet sleeve of his sweatshirt and the dying angel were his priorities.  
The stabbing pains that had been radiating through Dubhan’s chest suddenly grew tighter. He cried out, grabbing Ciaran’s arm.   
Ciaran pulled Dubhan into his lap. From inside the room, they heard Dark gasp quietly.   
It was time.  
Dubhan shuddered as a new wave of pain hit him. Ciaran’s arms tightened around him, and he closed his eyes.  
“Ciaran?” he choked out, quietly.  
“Don’t,” Ciaran whispered. “I know.”  
A quiet sob came from inside the room. A final stab in his chest– and the pain passed. Dubhan curled himself tighter, holding onto Ciaran for all he was worth.  
“Christine…”  
“I know, I know.” Ciaran was crying harder now, too.   
They heard Dark’s quiet sobs start to grow quiet. Dubhan’s grip on his shirt began to loosen.  
“Teddy,” Dubhan gasped, grabbing him tightly with the last of his strength. “I– I love you. Remember that…” He trailed off, staring at Ciaran.  
“I’ll remember,” Ciaran whispered.  
“Need to see you,” Dubhan whispered, still watching him. Ciaran held his gaze, feeling it scorching him. He’d never forget this, not as long as he lived.  
Dubhan’s eyes fluttered closed. His grip slackened, and in a an instant, his weight was gone. Ciaran’s shirt smoothed itself out. The only evidence of his best friend– no, his boyfriend– was a wet sleeve and a few creases left in his lap.  
Suddenly, his arms were encircling air.  
He heard Michael’s footsteps coming out of the room. Heavy, slow steps.   
“You okay?”  
Ciaran stared at the ground, shook his head.   
“‘Course not.” Michael sighed, and Ciaran hunched over, burying his face in his hands. His shirt still smelled like him, like Dubhan.  
Ciaran started to cry.


End file.
